maydaytvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
EMD SD40
The EMD SD40 is a 6-axle diesel locomotive built by General Motors Electro-Motive Division between January 1966 and August 1972. Design Like its predecessor in EMD's catalog, the SD35]], the SD40 is a high-horsepower, six-motor freight locomotive. In 1966, EMD updated their locomotive catalog with entirely new models, all powered by the new 645 diesel. These included six-axle models SD38, SDP40 and SD45, in addition to the SD40. All shared standardized components, including the frame, cab, generator, trucks, traction motors, and air brakes. The primary difference was the power output: SD38 = SD38 = 2,000 hp (1,490 kW) from a non-turbocharged V16, SD40 = 3,000 hp (2,240 kW) from a turbocharged V16, and SD45 = 3,600 hp (2,680 kW) from a turbocharged V20]]. Original Owners 856 examples of this locomotive model were built for American railroads, 330 were built for Canadian railroads, 72 were built for Mexican railroads, 6 were built for the Guinea-Boke Project, and 4 SD40Ms riding on 5'3" gauge trucks were exported to Brazil. Built by EMD at La Grange, Illinois Built by GMD at London, Ontario Phases are as listed by Robert Sarberenyi. Derivatives and Experimental The SD40 was succeeded by an upgraded Dash 2 version called the SD40-2. The very first test bed SD40, EMD 434, constructed on an SD35 frame in July 1964 was in active service until retired by Canadian National Railway in March 2009 and donated to the Monticello Railway Museum in July 2009, albeit having been upgraded to an "SD40-2R", as Illinois Central 6071. 18 customized SD40s were built for the Illinois Central Railroad as model SD40A, using the longer SDP45 frame, which allowed for a larger 5000 gallon fuel tank. The SD40E is an EMD SD50 rebuilt by the Norfolk Southern Railway and derated to 3000 HP. SD40-Series Production Timeline DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy ImageSize = width:900 height:auto barincrement:30 Period = from:01/01/1966 till:01/01/1990 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:30 left:0 bottom:50 top:5 Colors = id:barcolor value:rgb(0.99,0.7,0.7) id:line value:black id:bg value:white PlotData= width:20 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s bar:1 color:powderblue from:01/01/1966 till:08/31/1972 text:SD40 (Jan 1966 - Aug 1972, 1,268 units produced) bar:2 color:powderblue from:06/01/1966 till:05/31/1970 text:SD40 (June 1966 - May 1970, 20 units produced) bar:3 color:powderblue from:01/01/1969 till:01/01/1970 text:SD40A (1969 - 1970, 18 units produced) bar:4 color:powderblue from:01/01/1972 till:10/31/1989 text:SD40-2 (Jan 1972 - Oct 1989, 3,957 units produced) bar:5 color:powderblue from:06/01/1973 till:08/31/1974 text:SDP40F (June 1973 - Aug 1974, 150 units produced) bar:6 color:powderblue from:04/01/1974 till:07/31/1980 text:SD40T-2 (Apr 1974 - July 1980, 312 units produced) bar:7 color:powderblue from:05/01/1975 till:12/31/1980 text:SD40-2W (May 1975 - Dec 1980, 123 units produced) bar:8 color:powderblue from:04/01/1978 till:05/30/1978 text:SD40-2S (Apr 1978 - May 1978, 5 units produced; Nov 1980, 4 units produced) bar:8 color:powderblue from:11/01/1980 till:11/30/1980 bar:9 color:powderblue from:06/01/1979 till:07/01/1979 text:SD40X (1979, 4 units produced) ScaleMajor = gridcolor:line unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1966 TextData = fontsize:L textcolor:black pos:(370,30) # tabs:(0-center) text:"SD40-Series Production Timeline" References * * Sarberenyi, Robert. EMD SD40, SD40A, and SDP40 Original Owners. Retrieved on December 19, 2009 * Eck, H. C., The Modern Locomotive Handbook, 1977 * Service Department (1966). SD40 - SDP40 Operator's Manual. La Grange, IL: Electro-Motive Division of General Motors Corporation SD40 Category:C-C locomotives Category:Diesel locomotives of the United States Category:Railway locomotives introduced in 1966 SD40 Category:C-C locomotives Category:Diesel locomotives of the United States Category:Railway locomotives introduced in 1966 SD40 Category:C-C locomotives Category:Diesel locomotives of the United States Category:Railway locomotives introduced in 1966 SD40 Category:C-C locomotives Category:Diesel locomotives of the United States Category:Railway locomotives introduced in 1966